


honey, we're both home

by AmphitriteHeraG



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura deserves better, Dance Instructor Lance, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fighting, Lotura - Freeform, M/M, Make Up, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Married Life, Pidge is ace, Quarantine, Shadam, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Tattoo Artist Keith (Voltron), Teacher Lance (Voltron), adam to the rescue, adashi, allura and adam are best friends, but still a gremlin, dance, i don't know how to tag, i think they would get along sue me, keith doesn't know how to communicate, keith is Stressed, klance, lance is also stressed, life after lockdown, lotor is still horrible, married adashi, pidge is a little more serious, quarantine adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmphitriteHeraG/pseuds/AmphitriteHeraG
Summary: Keith and Lance are married, everyone is stressed, and banana bread isn't that fun to make anymore.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Allura (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Flying Saucers and Burnt Cinnamon Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here y i k e s.

"I want a flying saucer, but like, with a little bunny looking down on it."  
Keith sighed mentally for what felt like the hundredth time today. "It sounds like a really fun tattoo. But are you sure you don't want it somewhere else? Somewhere more visible?.." The client shook her head once again, sticking to her original plan: getting the tattoo on the bottom of her foot. This doesn't sound that bad, obviously, but oh boy did Keith hate these tattoos. Most of the time he refused, but the girl looked so pleased with herself and he just didn't have the heart to do it. It was a cool tattoo idea, he'll admit that, but foot and palm tattoos are absolutely the bane of his existence. Not only are foot and palm tattoos extremely difficult because of how wrinkly the skin is in those places, but it's also the most painful place for a tattoo, believe it or not. Keith hated doing them. People always come in thinking they're tough stuff and will be in and out of the parlor, but always end up crying and needing an ice pack and a Tylenol by the time they're done. Keith looked up at the girl, her blonde bangs swaying with her as she rocked in her chair from excitement. She couldn't have been over eighteen. Keith wouldn't be surprised if it was her birthday or something. He sighed out loud and got his equipment ready. "I need to sketch it out first and make sure you like it, and then we'll start sterilizing your foot, okay?" The girl squealed in excitement and nodded. The woman he assumed to be her mother shook her head and sighed in dismay. Keith could tell she was disappointed, but he couldn't imagine his own mother taking him to get a tattoo at any point in his life, so she can't be all that upset about it. The sound of the bell on the shop door woke Keith from his thoughts, and he turned his head to welcome the customer. In the doorway was a man, not particularly bulky but definitely intimidatingly tall. He wore a loose orange t-shirt with a Bass Pro Shops logo on it, cargo shorts, and sandals. Nothing out of the ordinary, except, to Keith's dismay, he wasn't wearing a mask. Another internal sigh. "Sir," he started, "I'm sorry but you're gonna have to wear your mask in here." He already knew this was going to turn into an argument. He didn't have to look at the man's face, he didn't have to wait for him to respond. By now, he was well aware that anyone who came in without a mask, was most likely not going to want to put one on. "Last I checked it's a free country," the man retaliated. There it is. Keith wanted to not make a big deal out of it, but after years of working in the service industry he knew this was going to turn into a scene. He never really understood where the term Karen came from. Don't misunderstand, he definitely knew the type of woman the term 'Karen' was referring to. He dealt with them all the time. But honestly, there's no shortage of rude and disrespectful people. No matter who they are or what they look like, anyone can be a total jerk to people just trying to do their job. "I understand sir, but it's for your safety." He knew this guy was going to be one of those people. "I have asthma, I can't wear a mask," the man argued. Keith didn't know if that was true or not, but he still knew the guy was making his other customers uncomfortable. Pidge has asthma, and she hates people like this dude. "I'm sorry to hear that, but it's for the sake of the employees and the other customers. Masks are required." The man looked visibly more disgusted by the second. It was as if Keith was personally insulting his mother by asking him to wear a damn face covering so he wouldn't get people sick. Didn't this guy care about getting sick himself? Have other shop owners not told him that he has to wear a mask? This guy is probably hearing the same thing everywhere he goes, so why be this stubborn? "This is discrimination!", the man shouted. Oh great, now here comes the shouting. Other customers were looking over already, clearly uncomfortable with the man's behavior. God, why did Keith have to be the closest to the door? Someone else could have had to deal with this. Then again, the guy is probably gonna ask for the manager, so Keith would have to talk to him anyways. "Sorry man, but no mask means no service. It's our policy." The man was practically shaking, already pulling out his phone to record Keith. Why do these kinds of people always think they're in the right? "Sir, please put the camera away. You need to leave if you don't have a mask," one of Keith's trainees, Ryan, added. Keith was grateful and a little proud, but he wanted Ryan to stay out of it. He didn't need to be dealing with this so soon into working here. It was hard enough as it is to find someone to work nowadays. "I'm allowed to record wherever I want. It's the law, look it up." Keith was actually starting to consider just letting the guy get his tattoo or consultation or whatever he was here for without a mask, because the other customers were clearly uncomfortable and he really didn't want the shop on YouTube thanks to some crazy customer and not an actual valid advertisement. He thought about it, but ultimately decided against it when he remembered how angry Lance had been with him when he mentioned that he let an angry woman claiming to have a doctor's order come in for an ankle tattoo without a mask. He didn't want to, but he also didn't want to give his shop a bad name by loosing his very fragile temper and yelling at the woman. Lance was livid, lecturing Keith about how he needs to make himself a priority and not risk getting sick. It was a valid point, Keith knows, which is why he should really get this guy out of here.

After about fifteen minutes of pointless arguing, the man left grumbling something about America and freedom and all the things Keith had heard a million times before. He was able to finish the girl's tattoo, which she immediately regretted getting on the soul of her foot, because, oh boy, were there lots of tears. But in the end she said she loved it, a big smile on her face and eyes somewhat back to normal. Keith cleaned up before he left, making sure to check in on Ryan and say goodnight to everyone. After locking up for the night, he went to Trader Joe's and picked up chicken and pesto sauce for dinner, and grabbed some flowers for Lance on the way out.

Keith entered the apartment with caution, being sure not to make too much noise, in case Lance had a meeting or a class over the computer that he didn't know about. What he didn't expect, however, was the shrieks of his husband. He rushed to the kitchen, to find the absolute dumbass that he chose to marry, running around the kitchen with towels flailing in the air. "Lance what the hell is this?!", he asked. Keith was beyond exasperated. There was smoke everywhere, and he was terrified the alarms would go off and disturb the whole building. Lance continued to swing towels around the kitchen for a few minutes longer, ignoring Keith, until the smoke finally stared to clear out through the open window. He slumped down against the counter, head in his hands, defeated. "I burned my cinnamon rolls," he let out weakly. "What cinnamon rolls? How the hell-" he trailed off. Oh. Lance was crying. Oh. Keith carefully sat down next to his husband on the floor, still feeling awkward trying to comfort him despite being married for over a year. "Hey," Keith started gently. "It's okay angel. It's no big deal," He put his arm around his husband and pulled him in closer, pressing a kiss to his head. "It is a big deal," Lance countered weakly. 'Everything is a mess. You can't find anyone to work, business is slow. I haven't had any students in 3 weeks. Three weeks Keith. No one wants to take an online dance class. Most of the things I teach require a partner anyways. Everything is falling apart." He sniffed weakly, allowing Keith to rub his arm. "Even if I finally do get to go back to work, it's dangerous. What if one of us gets sick?" Keith sighed, continuing to rub his partner's arm as he spoke. "We're not gonna get sick love. We're being really careful. We just have to keep following the rules." Lance let out a shaky breath. "But what if I don't get any new clients? I had a full studio and now I have no students. And even if I do get a few it's not enough to keep paying bills. Do I get a new job? Or a side job? I mean it would be practical but I love my job," he squeaked out the last part, sniffling again. Keith frowned, not knowing entirely what to do. You would think that after all these years Keith would know exactly how to make Lance feel better, and that was what Keith had hoped for, but he has never been particularly well with comforting people. Lance said he did a fine job at making him feel better, but Keith still felt weird trying to console his crying husband. "We're never gonna buy a house," Lance all but whispered. "Yes, we are. We are gonna buy a house Lance. I promise. It;s just gonna take a while." "We're already not getting our deposit back," Lance countered. He was right. They lost all hope for getting back their deposit when Keith accidentally drilled a hole in the floor (he dropped am electric screwdriver on the floor). "Lance," he said sternly, "we're gonna but a house. One day. We may have to live here for longer than planned but it's not so bad. We have fun here at least don't we?" Lance huffed, amused at his husband's bluntness. "Yeah, we do." He rested his head on Keith's shoulder, enjoying the warmth he gave off. No matter the time they spent together, Lance could always leave Keith with an airy feeling in his chest and his limbs feelings light. He would tell Lance about his run in with a deranged customer tomorrow. For now this was all he needed.

He lead Lance to their bedroom once he had collected himself, wiping his nose on Keith's shirt (much to Keith's dismay). He tumbled into bed, content with the dinner he had made for Keith and himself. The chicken tasted a little sweet due to the oven smelling like cinnamon rolls, but other than that it was pretty good. He also made sure to thank Keith for the flowers and tell him how wonderful he is. Keith scoffed lightheartedly, baffled at the way his husband could fall asleep so quickly and so early into the night. Keith took a shower quickly, brushed his teeth, rinsed his face (Lance couldn't force him to wash it or use a mask if he was asleep) and put on a pair of sweats. He climbed back unto bed, where Lance happily hummed and wrapped his arms around Keith's middle, only semi-conscious. Keith smiled softly to himself and ran a hand through his husband's hair. He used his free hand to scroll through his phone, checking his emails and his social media. He was pleased to see that one of his oldest employee's had tweeted about how much she liked her job. Keith was glad to care for his employees. He knew exactly how awful it could be as a service worker, having to deal with rude customers and slow business days. He was glad he was doing something right, as he and his employees got along pretty well. Lance always teased him for trying to be a cool boss, but he knew that Keith only wanted the best for his friends and coworkers. Keith watched Lance stir peacefully, biting his bottom lip every once in a while. It was an adorable habit of Lance's that Keith discovered a long time ago. He wondered if there was anything he, himself did in his sleep that Lance found cute. Oh gosh, was there something he did in his sleep that Lance found weird. Was he a drooler? That would be embarrassing. No matter how long they had been together, Keith had always felt that Lance was a little out of his league. The charming boy was an angel for putting up with Keith, although Keith had to put up with Lance sometimes too. The most definitely had their flaws. This time of isolation and being confined together for so long definitely didn't help with the fights that were to be had. They had gotten into quite a few since they had been stuck home together. They both assumed it would end once things started to get slightly back to normal, especially when they were able to go back to work again, but it turned out to be just the opposite. The stress of being out in the world with the virus still reeking havoc was getting to them, and it was difficult not to lash out at one another at times. Keith caressed his husband's face softly, admiring the freckles that lay across the bridge of his nose. He had gone soft for Lance, that was something he couldn't deny (he still tried to, though, of course). How could he not admire the glow his husband's face emitted, even in the dark? Or the way his ears curved once more than everyone else's? Lance was a sight to behold, and Keith felt unworthy to be allowed to admire him whenever he pleased. Lance drove him crazy, now more than ever, but it was in these quiet moments when he felt his chest warm up in his brain turn to mush. Lance had an unbelievable hold on him, and he wouldn't want it any other way.


	2. WWE and Honey Lemon Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is scum, Lance doesn't know what to do about it, and Adashi are soft and calm husbands as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of a toxic and/or unhealthy relationship. If that makes you uncomfortable, please skip this chapter!

"He's manipulating her Keith!," Lance stormed around their small living room. He had been yelling for about an hour, pacing back and forth and fuming out of his ears. "You see the way he treats her! Did you notice how he kept pushing her around today?? Like grabbing her arm a lot and pushing and pulling her when she got to far away? I don't know if that counts as abuse, but you would definitely never do that to me." He was livid. More than he had been in a long time. He had a suspicion that Lance was not a very good boyfriend to Allura while they were away from the group. Maybe not a suspicion, more like an observation. It didn't take a genius to see that Lotor was aggressive with Allura. Not in a ridiculously obvious, call the police right now, kind of way. Just in a way that you can tell he's way too possessive of her. "You're right, I wouldn't. But I don't know what you want me to say, babe. You know she won't leave him," Keith sighed. It was true. He and Lance along with some of their other friends had suggested to Allura that she needs to end things with Lotor. He had never even been particularly nice to her, he was just handsome and charming in a way that made you sick to your stomach if you didn't actually like him. You know that feeling when you've gotten to know someone who is positively awful, always looking and acting sleazy and uncontrolled, in a way that makes you feel like the environment you've built for yourself has exploded into chaos and disorder, even though on the surface nothing has changed? And then every time they let out a charming laugh or smile at someone politely it makes your stomach twist into knots? That was how most of their friends had felt about him from the start. And Keith was no exception. He understood Lance's outrage. Allura was a wonderful person who was much more bubbly and sweet once you got to know her. It baffled everyone that she chose to be with someone who put her down and drained her energy so much, especially when she had always been known for her strong energy and no-nonsense way of going about things. Allura screamed strong, powerful woman who knows her worth, so why was she letting Lotor take advantage of her? Could she really not see the way he lied right through his bleached, artificial teeth? "Well maybe we should just talk to her again!", Lance continued on. "Why does she even like him? He's so vain and mean and sleazy. Since when does she date guys that are so below her?" That Keith also couldn't rap his head around. Allura was a beautiful woman, but she was never vain. It's true that not all her beauty was natural and she wore makeup and had gotten a few fillers and extensions and this and that pretty commonly, but it was never to be vain. Everything she did was for the sake of beauty in her own mind, feeling confident and being happy. Whether she got a few lip injections or a full reconstruction of her face, Allura's beauty would always be natural. So why would she want to date someone who was so vain? Always putting down others who weren't as attractive as him, wearing expensive clothing and way too much cologne, not because he liked it, but because he wanted to be superior? That was most definitely not Allura's type. But for whatever reason, he had charmed his way into her heart and now, like most manipulative partners do, refuses to find his way out. It was the textbook stuff; Scolding her and embarrassing her in front of her friends, getting too jealous too easily, and then apologizing and saying how much he loved her. Keith didn't know nearly as well as Lance did, and to be frank, didn't care about her as much as he did. Not that he didn't care about Allura, he did. Allura was a good friend and fun to hang out with. But Allura and Lance had a special bond as friends. Keith would be lying if he said that it never made him jealous. Allura and Lance did used to date, after all. Only for a while (it was pretty casual, but still meaningful, Lance explained) before they realized that they were better off as friends and that they just didn't work in a romantic environment. But still, they remained friends and frequently leaned on each other for comfort. Keith understood it, and he knew that Lance was dedicated to him and truthfully had no feelings left for Allura. Still, though, he got a bit jealous sometimes. Lance said that it was cute and that he had nothing to worry about, and that he shouldn't feel guilty for being jealous. Lance agreed that it was healthy and it made Keith feel a lot better. Lotor, on the other hand, was a monster when Lance and Allura got to close. He would spat out hurtful things to both of them, making for a pretty bad situation if Keith was ever there when it happened. Keith still tried to be civil about it, especially since he was now technically considered part of their friend group, being Allura's boyfriend and all, but it was hard to contain his anger when Lotor insulted his husband. Keith had never been a particularly calm person, always worrying about something and acting nervously. That combined with his short temper and very, very impulsive nature was not something that mixed well. Lance had changed him for the better over the years, and he didn't really get into real fights anymore, but needless to say he and Lotor had gotten very close together before, mixing angry breaths and staring each other down. Lance had always calmed him down afterwards, though. It was hard for him not to get worked up over anything involving Lance. He loved his friends and considered Shiro to be his brother, even if he biologically wasn't. He had even gotten closer with his mother over the past few months, chatting over Zoom every now and then. But to Keith, Lance was his only true family. He loved him fiercly and he knew that Lance had loved him right back. He had never experienced such unconditional love before, and he new he had to protect Lance with all his being (even though, truthfully, Lance was completely capable of taking care of himself). He sighed out loud, looking up at his exasperated husband. His face was red and his eyes were sad. Keith hated it. "Hey," he stated softly. "It's okay. She knows how to take care of herself." He hugged his husband around the waist, settling his face into his neck. "I know she does," Lance sighed. "I just don't like the way her treats her." Keith rubbed his back, soothingly, trying his best to calm him down. He still felt a little awkward about comforting Lance, but he felt he was getting better at it. "Hey," Lance said suddenly. Keith loosened his grip and met their eyes. "I hope you don't think I'm upset because I like her. I'm just mad cause she's my friend." Keith huffed out a laugh, growing soft at his worried partner's expression. "I know, Lance. I'm not worried about it." "Good," Lance sighed. "It sure seems like you've been taking care of me a lot. I'm sorry." Keith huffed once more, less amused this time, but not annoyed. "Lance, I told you, you don't have to feel bad. That's what I'm here for." Lance played with the end's of Keith's hair, pouting and staying silent for a moment. "How come I never get to take care of you?" he said. "When did i become the unstable one?" Lance continued. Keith jabbed him in the ribs for that, mad because it was kind of true. Keith rarely broke down, but before this whole quarantine and going back to work thing, Lance was much more put together than he was, and Keith was the one who needed the most reassurance. Not to say that Lance didn't also need comforting, though. His anxiety had gotten much worse right before his studio closed down, and Keith was there for him through all of it. He would be there through this, too. "We'll talk to Allura.", Keith said. Lance's face slowly untwisted, the ball rooted in his stomach finally dissolving. He was glad to have someone to back him up.

\---

"Takashi," Adam spoke softly. It was currently seven thirty in the morning, and they both needed to start getting ready for work soon. Adam went in a bit later to work than Shiro did, but he still liked to follow through with his morning routine with his husband. It was nice to be able to do things together, since they didn't get that much time together during the evenings. Adam had very recently started his own tea business, selling tea's for stress, sleep, natural medicinal purposes, and so on. He loved his new company, and it was refreshing to start something new. Starting up a new business, however, meant that he was much busier then he was before. The mornings were his favorite part of the day, because that was when he got to relax and spend the most time with his husband. He drew up the blinds, letting in the intense light that living in Alaska offered so early in the morning. Shiro groaned, covering his eyes with his prosthetic. "Good morning, habib albi," he said softly. "Good morning," Shiro responded sleepily. Shiro didn't enjoy the mornings as much as Adam did, but he definitely enjoyed spending time with his husband. "Get up now, I'm starting breakfast," Adam commanded softly, pulling the blankets off his partner and folding them neatly. Shiro nodded, trotting sleepily to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He met Adam at the kitchen table, sitting down lazily and rubbing his eyes. It took Shiro quite a while to woke up, but he never had a bad attitude about it. He knew how important it was to his husband that they get to share the morning together, and he was happy to oblige. Adam set down a bowl of lentils and sausages before them, coming back a minute or two later with coffee for Shiro and tea for himself. "How did you sleep, darling?," Shiro smiled at him. Adam didn't blush, but the stork bight on the tips of his ears reddened and Shiro knew that he had grown shy. "Alright, what about you?," he responded. "Fine," Shiro responded back. They ate in a peaceful silence, chatting every one in a while about they had planned for today or what they needed to pick up from the store this weekend. To most it might seem awkward or under enthusiastic, but it was peaceful to them. They held hands while they ate, enjoying each other's company. When they were done, Adam picked up their dishes and placed then in the sink, before searing for his apron to wash the dishes. Shiro hugged him from behind, startling him but ultimately making him giggle. "Takashi, your ahnd is cold," he scolded lightheartedly. Shiro just hummed, contentedly pressing his face against his husband's back. They stayed like this for a moment while Adam washed the dishes, before separating and doing their respective small chores around the kitchen. When it was finally time for Shiro to leave for work, Adam kissed him on the cheek and wished him luck for his upcoming lecture on flight safety. It was his least favorite lecture to give, mainly because it was so repetitive and a little boring, but at least he was teaching. He kissed Adam before he leaving, a smile on his face as he walked out the door. He recieved a text halfway to his car and unlocked his phone to view it. He stopped in his tracks and laughed out loud, the charming wrinkles in his eyes becoming more visible. "Nice butt ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ," the text read. Attached was, indeed, a picture of Shiro's butt on the way out the door. Yeah, he was really glad to have Adam.

\---

The group had decided to gather at a small Korean restaurant close to Lance and Keith's apartment complex to have lunch together. Lance was fidgeting, playing with his fingers and bouncing his legs. He calmed down, eventually, when their food arrived and seemed to forget about the talk her was planning on having with Allura for the time being. They discussed Pidge's most recent project, a remote control that could open and close all the doors in your house, Hunk's newest recipe he wanted them all to try on another day, and when Shiro and Adam would come visit next. Allura was chatting away and gleaming with laughter as she always did when she was with her friends. It put Keith at ease, knowing that at least she was still having fun with her friends. He did care about Allura a lot, but it also made him feel better on Lance's behalf. He soon noticed, however, that Lotor was silent, gripping the back of Allura's chair as she talked, his jaw clenched and his eyes wondering everywhere around the room. He refused to make eye contact with anyone at the table, even when he heard Allura mention his name or ask him questions multiple times throughout the meal. It bothered Keith greatly, the way he would only look in the direction of anyone at the table when he glanced at Lance. He would do it every now and then, only when he and Allura would laugh together or reminisce about something fun they did when they were dating. Keith honestly didn't understand the guy. I mean sure, he got jealous of Lance and Allura's past sometimes too, but it's not like they were talking about some romantic adventure they went on. If you didn't know it from being told, you would never guess this story took place when they were dating. But Lotor was _glaring_ at them, clenching his jaw and raising his eyebrows at every few sentences. It made Keith's blood boil, the way he would look at his husband with such a malicious stare. He willed himself to focus on his lemon water and not at how Lotor was looking at Lance. he stared down at his straw intensely, knowing that Lance would be disappointed in him if he confronted Lotor at the table in front of all their friends. He thought about his most recent video chat with his mother, the new t-shirt Lance had ordered him from Hot Topic that he was excited to wear, and the hundredth loaf of banana bread Lance had made that he knew he would have to eat. It worked for a while, before Lotor spoke up. "I'm getting tired," he said nonchalantly. Allura stopped what she was saying to look up at him. She looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't. Her mouth was left in an open pout as she reached for her shoulder bag. "Aw that's too bad man. We can take Allura home for you if you want," Lance said politely. His tone was charismatic and relaxed, but everyone, including Lotor, could tell it was a challenge. Lance rested his arms on the table and folded his hands. The room was tense now, barely hanging onto the relaxed atmosphere the group had created in the last half hour. Lotor stood up, grabbing Allura's elbow to signal her to stand up. "That's fine. I think we're gonna head home," Lotor countered. Keith was worried now. He didn't want this to go south. He knew he would never let Lance fight Lotor, and that he would obviously step in if things got too tense, but he was still really hoping that he wouldn't have to fight anyone in the middle of a poor old woman's restaurant. "It's cool man. Lance and Keith can drop her off on the way back home. If I could drive I totally would, 'Lura," Pidge offered. She calmly tapped on her shoes, sitting criss-cross now in her chair. "I'm fine taking her home," Lotor bit back, trying to stay tethered to his charismatic composure. Lance opened his mouth to speak again, but Lotor pushed his chair in before he could get a word out. "I'm not sure I want Lance to be taking her home, anyways." Well, the fay was nice while it lasted. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?," Keith stood up. Lotor was much taller than him, but Keith was intimidatingly buff, with fists that were more experienced than Lotor's. "Just that he's her ex. That's kind of weird," Lotor glanced at Lance. "The're friends, dude. I'm cool with it. Lance is married, he's not trying to steal Allura or something," Keith fought back. His voice was smooth and unwavering, but it was obvious he was getting riled up. Lance and Allura silently prayed he wouldn't raise his voice. "It's not that big of a deal. We'll just leave." Lance was getting angrier now. How dare he make decisions for Allura like that. "Allura, let's talk outside," he said softly. Lotor held tight to her arm, giving her a look that everyone could tell was not a plead, but a warning. She looked up at him sadly, before gently pulling her arm away and walking outside with Lance. Lotor gave a look of disgust to everyone in the room before walking off through the other door. The group sat back down and stayed silent, each taking turns looking through the glass door of the shop to see what was going on outside. Lance was holding Allura's crossed arms as she sniffled every now and then, letting a few tears fall down her face. They talked for a while outside before they finally hugged and made their way back into the restaurant. They ordered desert and talked happily, no one daring to ask what they said outside. When they finally got back to their car, however, Keith indulged the curious side of himself. "Is Allura alright? What did you guys talk about?," he asked hesitantly. Lance exhaled and turned down the radio. "She said she was gonna take a break from him. I don't really know what that means, though. I really hope she doesn't go back to him." Keith was relieved to hear that she was at least taking time to think. "Why was she crying?," he asked. Lance sighed once more, although he didn't seem particularly agitated or upset. "She was just pretty emotional, I guess. I told her she was too smart to let him manipulate her like that and she said she would think about it." He shrugged and twisted his mouth sideways like he always did when he had something particularly draining on his mind. Keith let out a "hm" to let Lance know that he wasn't ignoring what he said. They continued to drive in silence for a few minutes before Keith spoke. "Do you wanna get ice cream?" Lance's face lit up and it made Keiths heart melt. Lance never had to smile or frown or make any kind of expression to let people know how he felt. Every emotion he felt he expressed through his eyes, and Keith thought it was beautiful. When did his heart become so achy all the time? It was a good ache, truth be told, but Keith would greatly appreciate it if Lance would stop making him feel like this all the time. His heart thrummed in his chest and his heart felt like it had turned to butter, slowly melting away and slipping through his chest into his stomach. Lance might actually be the death of him. What is Keith gonna do when they're old? His heart on't be able to handle this. A life working in the service industry while simultaneously being married to Lance? He wasn't sure how he planned on doing it. He looked at Lance calmly swaying his head to the music and it was like his heart melted even further down his body. Maybe he should see a doctor.


End file.
